


Leftovers

by VesperRegina



Category: Probe (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here," Mickey said, and plopped a canvas bag down in front of Austin, who looked up, surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

"Here," Mickey said, and plopped a canvas bag down in front of Austin, who looked up, surprised.

He raised his eyebrows and leaned back a little, suspicious. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Mickey grinned and pushed it toward him.

He cautiously separated the straps, but didn't open it.

"You're not trying to get back at me for anything, are you?"

"Please, Austin, I'm not that petty." She walked off toward the couch, stopping only to look over her shoulder. She batted her eyes. "Or am I?"

Austin laughed and opened the bag.

"Candy?"

"Halloween candy. The caramels are mine, don't touch them." Mickey dropped down on the couch. "Every ten seconds, last night, little trick-or-treaters. I'm surprised there's still candy."

"I'm glad you made it out alive."

"Tell me about it. Hey! Hands off the caramel!"

Austin popped the unwrapped square into his mouth. "Completely worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween treat ficlet written for Paula that I never posted here.


End file.
